


A Cautionary Tale

by seiji



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Vampires, tableware otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji/pseuds/seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just that you seem so mature! And, um, having my blood sucked is…pretty…”<br/>He stared at her.<br/>“It’s arousing. I’ve been aroused before, in this kind of situation, with you. Sexually.”</p>
<p>(The heroine in this story is not described other than "a woman", so interpret her as you wish!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

> unless my japanese comprehension has completely failed me, there's no sex in Reiji's HDB route? so my fave is, as usual, asexual. so i wrote a brief scene set roughly post-game, ish. regarding "chose not to use warnings": i personally feel no warnings apply, since the level of violence in this story is consistent with the source material, the heroine is of age in my location, there's no sexual content in this story anyway, and everything in this story is consensual.  
>  ~~basically i just wanted to try writing Reiji's pompous way of speaking in english~~

“You are aroused,” he announced, brows drawn. “Sexually.”

“Uh. Umm.” She hadn’t thought there was blood left in her to blush like that; he seemed to take it as proof of the efficacy of his changes to her diet.

“Do you wish me to satisfy you sexually? I do not dislike a woman who expresses her desires.”

“Um, I haven’t…”

One eyebrow went up. “Haven’t?”

“Ever…you know…”

“I will not guess. If you wish me to know something you must state it.”

“I haven’t ever done it before.”

“Done what before? Pleasured yourself?”

“With a partner, I mean.”

“I am already aware of that. Nor have I, for that matter.”

“Eh? R-really?”

“Is that so shocking?”

“It’s just that you seem so mature! And, um, having my blood sucked is…pretty…”

He stared at her.

“It’s arousing. I’ve been aroused before, in this kind of situation, with you. Sexually.”

“Mm, I thought as much.”

“And you’ve sucked other people’s blood before, right?”

“Of course. As I must.”

“And haven’t any of them…?”

“They did, I believe. Occasionally they drew my attention to it most insistently.”

“So…but, you never…?”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are familiar with my brothers. You know of my father, his wives, my uncle. Honestly, even had I any innate inclination toward such behavior, my entire family history is a cautionary tale.”

“‘H-had I any’…? But. Um. You’re. H-hard.”

“So it would seem. Not for the first time, in fact. An automatic response to drinking from a human in a state of sexual arousal, and one to which I will not be beholden.”

“Oh. Okay. So then, you don’t want to…”

“To? I have told you to speak plainly. Do not make me repeat myself.”

“To have sex.”

“That is up to you. There are innumerable methods to bring you sexual pleasure–to the point of release, if you desire–or not, if I desire–many of which do not even require that part of my anatomy. Some do not even require that part of your anatomy, though I am not averse to touching any part of you.” He paused and gazed thoughtfully down her body. “A curious phenomenon. You are the first.”

“Oh. I see. But, um, what if I want you to? To- to use…your anatomy. That part. On my parts.”

He peered down his nose at her, silently chastising her cowardly use of euphemism. She could actually see him debating whether to put his glasses back on just for effect. She twitched her fingers against his side to prove he hadn’t put her under glamour; his hand enveloped hers, caught the other one as well, brought them both up over her head and pressed deep into the pillows. His hips stopped just short of parting her thighs. His fangs traced down her neck, over her collarbone, pierced the skin above her heart without inhaling so the blood pooled in the hollow of her breastbone. Sloppy. Reiji in a playful mood was the bane of her bedsheets.

“We have eternity, my dear,” he chuckled, licking her clean. “All in good time.”


End file.
